happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrappyland
Scrappyland is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Swindler builds an amusement park out of old junk. Roles Starring *Swindler Featuring *Fungus *Herman *Giggles *Josh *Gutsy *Flaky *Superspeed *Trippy Appearances *Rio *Creamy *Cliste *Mouser *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Swindler sneaks into a junkyard at night. After many hours of work, Swindler wipes the sweat off his face to reveal he has built an entire amusement park out of the scraps and objects. Fungus wakes up and emerges from his trash can. Spotting the amusement park, he excitedly asks Swindler if he can go on some rides. The rat tells him to pay up and he does so. Later, business booms when the park gets filled with customers. Swindler counts his money as the line walks in, but Herman gets stopped. Herman admits he is broke and Swindler tells him to leave. Inside the park, Josh and Giggles look for a ride and spot a row of seats on a moving conveyor belt. They get on their seats and cheer, until Josh gets off his seat in search for a bathroom. Giggles continues sitting until she and the other riders are lead into a trash compactor. Superspeed and Trippy go to a bumper car ride, which actually contains a bunch of broken down cars in a fence. They drive their cars through the area while Flaky drives off to avoid them. They take turns crashing into each other until a magnet lifts up Trippy's car and crushes him. The car then falls on top of Superspeed. Josh gets out of a portable toilet and sees a roller coaster made of ladders and shopping carts up ahead. He gets a seat behind Flaky and Gutsy. The waiting riders get impatient and Swindler hears them. He climbs a mountain of scrap metal and kicks the row of carts, finally sending the riders off. Everyone screams as they speed through the coaster and Gutsy stands up making a pose, only to hit a crane's hook. Flaky screams and jumps out, only to fall into a "petting zoo" containing a vicious and hungry junkyard dog. Garbage man Lumpy wiggles one of the pillars holding up the roller coaster, causing the ride to fall apart. Rio, Cliste, Creamy, and Mouser fall off the ride. Fungus and Josh soon realize they are in danger and scream as their cart flies off an unfinished part of the tracks, sending them in Lumpy's garbage truck. Swindler collects his money in a sack and snickers, when the cart runs him over. The whole park collapses and reverts itself back into a junkyard. Herman peeks through a fence and sees he has an opportunity to enter. He spots Swindler's sack of money and lets out a loud cheer. After the credits, it is shown that Herman used the money to build an actual amusement park in the junkyard's place. Deaths #Giggles and many GTFs are crushed in a trash compactor. #Trippy is crushed by a car and magnet. #Superspeed is crushed by Trippy's car. #Gutsy is impaled by a cane hook. #Flaky is eaten by a junkyard dog. #Cliste, Rio, Creamy, and Mouser fall to their deaths (debatable). #Fungus and Josh are killed in Lumpy's garbage truck. #Swindler is ran over by a cart. Trivia *Mouser's head is formed by three tires near the bumper car ride. *Trippy's death is similar to Nutty's death in Chew Said a Mouthful. *This episode is based off of a Spongebob Squarepants episode called "Krabby Land". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes